


Between the Sinners and the Saints

by Mermaid_of_the_Woods



Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Dad Bobby Singer, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Complicated Relationships, Crossover, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Former Hunter Brock Rumlow, Goes across Supernatural seasons, Hydra (Marvel), Multiple Pairings, Parental Bobby Singer, Starts at the end of Captain America: The First Avenger, Supernatural Hunters, The Family Business, Unhealthy Relationships, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_of_the_Woods/pseuds/Mermaid_of_the_Woods
Summary: “I have maintenance's number in my apartment,” Steve replied, looking at her. “You can even wait there until they come to unlock your door.”“Thanks, I’m Audrey Singer by the way.”“I’m Steve Rogers.”If she had any idea who he was, she was hiding it really well. “I actually really enjoy your Dodger’s flag. How much you pay for it?”“About a hundred.” He replied, watching as she shook her head. “What? Did you think I over paid for it?”“Under.”“And how do you know that?” He asked, setting in groceries in the fridge.“I am an antiques dealer. I got a job at an antique store when I moved here for school, worked there when I wasn’t in class. I’m starting an online one so I can travel to find some rare ones.”“Think you could help me find things to decorate my apartment?” He asked, handing her the number for maintenance. “I’d love to get some things from…”“From before the war.” She replied, “I didn’t want to say anything."This takes place during season 6 of Supernatural and a little bit after Captain America: The First Avenger. Will follow all seasons of Supernatural and all Marvel movies, editing things to fit the timelines.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/OFC, Steve Rogers/Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

_ May 2007 _

Dean looked over toward her, the crunch on her boots giving it away. Her long brown hair was braided on top of her hair, matching eyes staring at him. Her fair hands carried a bottle of beer, a type of peace offering of sorts knowing her. “If you’re going to act like your father, I don’t want to hear it, Aud.”

Audrey Singer shook her head, handing him the beer before sitting beside him on the Impala’s roof. She folded her hands, resting her chin on top of them. “Bobby’s a damn good hunter, but understanding why people do things like that. Sell their souls for other people, I mean he just can’t understand a sacrifice like that. You can trust me on that, your dad wasn't a big fan of it either. Understood family's got to do what family's gotta do.”

Dean looked at her, before taking a sip of beer, looking at her staring off into space. “Your mom?” She nodded her head, slightly turning her head towards him. “I didn’t know that's how she died. I just remember her not coming back from a hunt and you living with Bobby after.” 

“Made it before I was born, she got five years. That’s how Bobby got stuck with me, your dad didn’t believe it was okay to take someone else’s little girl on the road like you and Sam.” She leaned her head against Dean’s shoulder, lacing his free hand with hers. She hadn't know a life without hunting and only a few years without the Winchester brothers popping into her life. 

“I forget that Bobby’s not biologically your father, that when we first met you you slept in the backseat of the Impala beside me and Sammy when your mom decided to join us hunting. Why'd she do it anyway?” 

“Mom sold her soul so my dad would never find me. She got five years. How many did they give you?” 

“One. That’s why we need to find that Yellowed-Eye Son of a Bitch.” His head laid on hers, eyes looking at their joint hands He closed his eyes, Audrey since the beginning of time had always been considered Sam’s girl. From the time Sam was six years old he had always been attached to the girl almost three years younger than him, both of them being their first kiss and the ones that they lost their virginity to. Growing up Audrey hadn't made sense without Sam Winchester. 

She had joined in hunting with the brothers when they had finally come to Bobby’s after so many years not being there. Sam had still been grieving Jessica, a strange dance where he watched both of them take one step towards each other and one step back, especially after she was bed ridden at Bobby’s after the semi had shattered her right leg. Then the night in December hunting a Dijn, Dean had been sucked into what would’ve been his perfect world. In it, Sam had been with Jessica, while Dean was with Audrey. Audrey Singer who was seven years younger than him. 

He felt her fingers brush on his chin, before turning to face her. He took it as a moment to lightly brush his lips against hers. She stood frozen still for a moment, before he pulled slightly back. “Don’t….” 

“Don’t what?” 

“Don’t stop.” She muttered, pulling him closer, “Not unless you plan to break my heart before your deal runs out.”

Dean sighed, kissing the top of her head. He took in the scent of gunpowder and cinnamon, before standing up and walking off. He had only a year left, Sammy had the rest of his life. She had always been Sam’s girl, there was no reason to change it now. 

Besides, they had a Yellow-Eyed Demon to kill. 

* * *

She could feel the ache in her bones, pushing against the crypt doors. Her eyes closed, feeling the weight of the door press against her. The sounds of demons crawling from the gates of hell, caused almost all of the sounds around her to disappear, only hearing their shrieking. Her eyes kept on the door, wanting to not know what the other side of it looked like. 

She barely heard Sam yell Dean’s name, before bolting towards his brother. Her eyes squeezed tighter, before continuing to press against the door even harder. She gasped, feeling her foot slip before busting her nose on part of the door’s design. She felt the gruff hand of the man who had become her father, pull her back up as she turned, pressing her back towards the door. 

She watched the yellowed eyed demon crouch beside Dean saying something. Her eyes flicked towards Sam, pressed up against the tree, fear in his eyes. She screamed as the gun was aimed at Dean’s head, her sounds unheard due to the demons crawling out. She watched as a shadowy figure tackled the demon, causing the grey smoke to stand still as the body flopped to the ground. 

John Winchester for a moment had crawled out of hell, one last time to save his boys. It had given Dean enough time to grab the gun and shoot. The only noises she could hear was Sam hitting the ground and the grunting from Bobby, Ellen, and herself shutting the doors of the crypt. For a moment, it was too silent. For a moment, she could swear that she felt the presence of another parent that had sold their soul for their child, though as quickly as the feeling came it had disappeared once more. 

* * *

She leaned against the Impala, waiting for Sam and Dean to come back. Her jacket tucked around her neck with a journal sitting in her lap. A journal that had appeared in the graveyard, one that had disappeared the day her mother had left to go on a hunt. She had refused to tell Bobby and John that her time was up, determined to go with them. She had been left alone in a hotel room with Dean watching her and Sam, confusion and anger when her mother had not returned from the hunt. It had taken two years of her hating Bobby and John for Bobby to sit down and tell her what had happened. 

If John Winchester had crawled out of hell to save his children, could there have been a way that her own mother had left this journal for her to find? 

Her eyes looked up towards Sam and Dean, watching as they passed her. Her arms went to wrap around the journal as she heard the sound of the Impala’s back door open. “You know when Jake saw me, it was like he saw a ghost. I mean, hell you heard him Dean. Said he killed me.” 

“Well, he was wrong.” Dean stated. 

“I don’t think he was.” There was a long pause, enough for Audrey to walk in between the and slid into the Impala, shutting the door behind her. This was a conversation that she didn’t need to hear. She watched out of the corner of her eyes, the two brothers' conversation. Sam wanted the truth that Dean wouldn’t want to admit, that he had a year left all because he had wanted to save his brother. 

Dean the self-sacrificing individual who had put all others before himself. He opened the door, pulling Audrey out. She could tell that he was going to state something to both her and Sam. She had traveled with the Winchester brothers for almost seven months straight now, she could read both boys better than herself sometime. 

“Well,” Ellen interrupted, “The yellow eyed demon might be dead, but a lot more came through that gate.” 

“How many you think?” Her eyes flashed to anyone, wanting to see who would be the first to brave Dean’s question. 

“A hundred, maybe two. You couldn’t hear anything when you were right by the crypt.” 

Sam turned to look at her, before looking at Ellen and Bobby. “It’s an army, he’s unleashing an army.” 

Her father looked at her, before the two Winchester boys. “Hope you kids are ready, the war’s just begun.” 

Audrey turned to loop her arms around both of the boys, “Well boys, it looks like we have work to do.” 

* * *

_ July 2011 _

He had been in his apartment about two weeks when he noticed the girl that lived across the hall. Her head was on the door, sighing as she riffled through her purse before groaning. He gave her a look before watching her pull her phone out. He tried to not listen in as she dialed on it, she knew that it was a single room apartment that she and another girl had shared. She groaned, before hanging up when the call was not answered. 

“I have maintenance's number in my apartment,” Steve replied, looking at her. She was shorter than him by a few inches, only coming up to right below his chin. Her brown hair was slightly wavy, with eyes that matched. “You can even wait there until they come to unlock your door.” 

“Thanks,” she replied, smiling at him softly as she held out her hand. “I’m Audrey Singer by the way.” 

He looked at her, before taking her hand. The charm bracelet on her arm, lightly brushing his hand, “I’m Steve Rogers.” 

If she had any idea who he was, she was hiding it really well. He held the door open as she stepped in the apartment, her arms crossed. “I actually really enjoy your Dodger’s flag. How much you pay for it?”

“About a hundred.” He replied, watching as she shook her head. “What? Did you think I over paid for it?”

“Under. One in that condition would run someone about two hundred. You got it at a dealer’s price or from someone who had no idea what they were selling.”

“And how do you know that?” He asked, setting in groceries in the fridge. 

“I'm an antiques dealer. I got a job at an antique store when I moved here for school, worked there when I wasn’t in class. I’m starting an online one so I can travel to find some rare ones.” 

“Think you could help me find things to decorate my apartment?” He asked, handing her the number for maintenance. “I’d love to get some things from…” 

“From before the war.” She replied, “I didn’t want to say anything.” She turned to the phone, dialing the number. He watched as she sat on the couch as she dealt with the fact that she had locked her keys in the apartment and she needed to get let in. She sighed, hanging up the phone and setting in down in front of her. 

“You know, you’re one of the few people who recognized me and hadn't said anything.” He replied, looking at her.

She turned her head to look at him, before he sat down beside her. “It must be hard for you without people prodding into your personal life. I know when people have tried to go into my past. Those moving to New York are running to or from something and I’m the latter. How are you holding up with this new world?” 

“I think the hardest part is not having anything that’s familiar. There’s no one I know, Brooklyn looks different, everything’s different.” 

“Well, at least you have a neighbor who can make this a safe place for you.” She teased, casting him a smile. “A place where you can slowly integrate yourself into modern culture. And I would be honored to help you find pieces to decorate.” She reached over to his phone, sliding it up and typing. “There you have my number also. I know what it’s like to be in the city alone, I’ve lived here off and on for four years and have yet to make a single friend.” 


	2. Chapter 2

_ November 2006 _

Sam leaned his arms beside Audrey, her arms leaning against the front porch of Bobby’s house. They were laying low for a week or two until they figured it was safe enough to go hunting, having just come from a hunt in a jail. Audrey had started doing smaller hunts after her entire leg had been shattered and once again healed. Something that had happened when she joined them to find John Winchester. “So it’s completely heal, you’re good for hunts?” 

“Bobby finally let me go on my first hunt last month.” She admitted, “Three people for a vengeful spirit.” She rolled her eyes, looking up at him. “I love him, but he’s sometimes a little too paranoid. I’ve just been working on car engines and actually running the auto salvage part of what he has going here. We’ve gotten customers that actually weren’t other hunters for the first time that I can remember.” 

“Bobby’s raised you, at all things considered he’s your dad. A pretty damn good one at that.” He admitted, “A little too high strung, but he’s cared for you.” 

“You just say he’s a little too high strung because he chased you out of my room with a shotgun.” She teased, standing on her tiptoes to brush her mouth against his jaw. “I don’t regret it, I’ve never regretted you.” 

He shook his head, before pressing his lips to her hairline. “I don’t understand why. I was going to propose to Jessica. I was going to live the normal life and be married to her. Never have to raise my kids up in this.” 

“It seems like our lives are nothing like we planned. I was engaged to another hunter. Pawn shop ring and everything, as you see it didn’t work out. He a good like ten years older than me.” She admitted, “And somehow we always end up at this crossroads.”

Sam looked at her, her hands were wrapped around his upper arms. Somehow during their conversation she had moved against the porch rail with him pressed up against her. This was the crossroads, to fully give into everything that John Winchester had joked about. That he would end up with her, that Audrey Singer would be the person he spent his life with. 

At age fifteen, her mind had been made up. He had been seventeen, willing to sleep with her. She was already completely committed to him and the hunting life that it seemed their life would be. He was seventeen, almost eighteen and had finally started to think that college would be an idea for him. 

That was almost five years ago. Now here he was with Audrey in his arms, willing to spend a hunter’s life with him once again. It was almost the same situation, but this time he knew that there was no other option for someone to spend his life with. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, treating the kiss as time being made up. 

Audrey was glad that Bobby had gone to join Rufus on a hunt and Dean had gone to go get pie. Especially when Sam Winchester had pressed her against the wall, his mouth bruising hers in a kiss. A whine escaped from her throat as he nipped down her neck, teeth scraping her collarbone. She felt his hands move right below her ass, before lifting her up and quickly pressing her against the door to her bedroom. 

Her mouth pressed against his collar in a heated kiss of teeth and tongue as she tried to eagerly reach for the doorknob. He stumbled for a moment as her door flew open, before throwing her on the bed. She looked at him, eyes half-lidded as he stood at the edge of her bed as he threw his shirt on the ground. 

Audrey crawled over to the edge of the bed, grinning as she unbuttoned his jeans. The moment his cock popped free, her mouth was on it. It had been so long without any affection, that her mouth eagerly wrapped around the tip. She watched Sam lean his head back groaning, before she licked the underside of the shaft teasingly. “Gotta tell me what you want.” She breathed, wrapping her hand around his length. 

“Want your mouth around me.” He groaned, as she smiled. Her mouth teasingly licked around the head, before sliding it once again in her mouth. She closed her eyes, listening to him moaning her name as she continued to bob, taking more of him into her mouth. She hummed as his hands tangled in her hair, before thrusting into her mouth. With her hands free, she started to slide the jacket that she wore off her shoulders. 

Once it was off, Sam pulled his member out of her mouth with a trail of saliva dragging from her mouth. His hands went towards her t-shirt excitedly pulling it off quickly. His tongue dragged against the edge of her bra, her head leaning back as she made quick work of removing the fabric. She pulled him down for a kiss, as he hands went to unbutton her jeans. When the kiss broke, she felt his lips trail down her neck and collar bone. 

She was sure that there’d be hickies on her collars and chest as his mouth roughly pressed against her skin. She arched her back, gasping as his teeth scraped against her perk nipple. She moaned, feeling her arousal increase as his mouth sucked on her breast before making quick work of the other one. 

His mouth trailed across the waistband of her jeans, looking up at her with a smirk. “Gotta tell me what you want, Aud.” He stated, his thumbs brushing under the band of her jeans. 

“Want you in me.” She whimpered. “Want to be full of your cock.” He smirked at her, slowly and teasingly taking off the remainder of her clothing. 

“Gotta keep talking Audrey.” He stated, sliding a finger against her wet folds. “Think the last time I got to do this was your first time.” She leaned her head back as his mouth brushed against her inner thigh. 

“I want your mouth on me,” she whimpered, moaning as the teasing pressure of his fingers ghosting around her clit. “Want you fucking me raw, wanna feel your cum drip in me.” 

He smirked, pressing a kiss right above her wet folds. “Your wish is my command.” His lips pressed a light kiss on her core, before dragging his tongue across it. Her hands went straight to his hair as he slid a finger into her wet folds. She threw her head back as his mouth continued on its path to bring her closer to the edge. 

She could feel herself close to the edge when he stopped. She raised up on the bed, eyes half lidded as she watched him line himself up. Her legs wrapped around his waist, giving her a slight angle as she felt his dick press against her opening. He slid half in, before sliding out once again. He continued his teasingly slow pace until he was completely in her, kissing her roughly. His pace quickened, his hands pressing on her hips to hold her steady. Audrey couldn’t hold back the moans, her eyes closing in pleasure. Each thrust bringing her closer to the edge of orgasam, hearing Sam’s grunts as her hands went to dig into his arms. Audrey tossed her head back, feeling her orgasam wash over her turning her loud moans into a silent scream. Her orgasam had brought Sam’s out, feeling his cum seep into her. 

He leaned down softly kissing her lips, “So I guess that means that you’re going hunting with me and Dean?” 

“If you don’t take me after that I will hunt you down.” She admitted, grinning at him. 

* * *

_ August 2011 _

“So what’s one thing that Steve Rogers does that Captain America doesn’t do?” Audrey asked, leaning against the bar in her apartment. Her hair was up in a messy bun as she tugged at it, letting the pencil holding it fall down. He had decided to join her as she worked on pricing things that she had gotten at an old estate sale earlier in the day. He watched a moment as she scribbled down a price on a piece of paper, tying it to an old chair. 

Her apartment was a similar layout to his, an open concept for the small kitchen that had what was supposed to be the living room. For Audrey it was her office, a rated futon sat in the middle of boxes and shelves of various antiques that had yet to be sold. Larger pieces were set around in different places around the room. She had a few worn out handmade rugs at her front door and right before you entered her room. It had been contained until last month when her roommate moved out to go back to Ohio. Then she had to get double the inventory to sell enough to stay in her apartment. 

“I was an artist.” He stated, as she looked up at him. “I drew a lot before I became this. Drew a little bit when I was a traveling show monkey.” 

“A traveling show monkey?” 

“They didn’t know what to do with me when I first became a super soldier. I did over two hundred USO shows.” 

“So how did you go from show monkey to savior of the free world?” Her eyes flashed up for a second from the laptop that she was typing on, before analyzing what had been the sixth vase since he got there. 

“You really don’t know anything about me?” 

“My dad focused on different things with my education. I was home-schooled up until I was in high school. Begged my dad to let me go. Instead of learning about Captain America like every other student my education focused more on ancient history. I can read roughly around six dead languages. I can speak baby Latin and Hebrew, a little bit of Japanese.” She shrugged, tying a string with another price on the lamp. 

“There were soldiers captured, my best friend was one of them. I decided to go and save them. They allowed me to hunt Hydra after that.” She nodded her head, making Steve smile at her. “So one thing about the education you received that you think everyone should know.” 

“Basic gun safety I guess.” She shrugged, “We had them around the house and he didn’t want any accidents. Said he’d feel too guilty because my mom picked him to raise me.” 

“So your dad wasn’t your actual dad?” 

“Family friend of my mom’s. He didn’t have kids of his own, his wife died before they could have any.” She leaned her head back, closing her eyes for a moment. “He never let me call him dad. I always did it behind his back.” 

Steve could only look at her, towering over her petite frame. He had spent every waking moment that he could with Audrey, that she was the one person who helped with this new world. Still, she kept herself closed off with her past and when she answered there were only vague answers that pulled more questions towards his mouth not daring to say. She leaned over to turn the music up on her laptop with a smile on her face. 

“I love this song.” She grinned, turning to look up at him. “When I moved here the first time I played this song a thousand times.” Her hands reached out to him, dragging him into an awkward shuffle of dancing around her living room before getting to an area that was relatively cleaned off. She wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood on her tiptoes to wrap her hands around his neck. “ _ I'll show you mine if you show me yours first. Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse. Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words _ .” 

Steve could only smile down at her, as she gave him one of those real half smiles. “Does it remind you of home?”

“More like a future that I missed out on.” She replied, inching closer to him. “I wanted it so bad before then, I had been in a relationship with a guy who left me. I moved here, though when push came to shove I once gave up everything for him again. He passed away.” 

“Do you give everyone a song?” He chuckled as she stepped away from him. 

“Not everyone, it’s like when I hear a song and it takes me to a memory or a specific person in mind.” 

“So what was it about this guy that got a song?” He watched her tense up and look away, her arms crossing as she rolled her lower lip between her teeth. “I’m sorry for asking.” 

“You have a song.” She glanced away, obviously trying any way to change the subject. This mysterious boy that had haunted her, in a similar way that Peggy had haunted Steve. The only difference, is the world knew that Steve's girl was Peggy Carter. Audrey's first love was a boy that's never would never be mentioned if she had it her way. 

“Can I hear it?” She nodded, walking towards her clunky laptop. He watched her fingers tap on the keyboard before hearing the music play. She leaned against the cabinet, eyes closed obviously not wanting to see his reaction to the song, he could tell the elements of it being a love song. 

As the last notes of the song faded he walked over to her, hands going to sit right beside her. Her eyes flashed up towards him, staring at him. “If you want to leave I understand. I’ve had a bad thing about rushing into relationships.” 

“Dating back in my day was different. It seemed like people were getting married a month after knowing each other with the war going on.” She stood on her tiptoes, pulling him down a little. He could feel her breathe on her lips, less than an inch gap in between them. He could feel the hesitation on if he actually wanted this radiating from her. He lightly pressed his lips against hers. 


	3. Chapter 3

_ September 2011 _

Audrey’s head rolled back, her fingers tapping against the steering wheel of the rental car. Her dark brown hair whipped around from the wind in the car, the crisp fall air hitting her keeping her up. Dean had called her at ten at night, stating that Rufus had died. She had never been more glad than Steve being at some late night meeting for his secret government organization as she demanded to know where the fuck they were. He had finally stated that they were in Ohio, only an hour out from Cleveland with how she drove. It was nothing to find a flight that she would have to board in an hour to Cleveland and make the drive. 

It was now roughly four in the morning as she pulled into the motel parking lot. She could see the Impala and Bobby’s old truck that she learned to drive, in what felt like a different life. Running her hands through her hair, she wondered if she could actually do this. Face the supernatural world after the man that had raised her encouraged her to drop everything from it, including him. It had been almost sixteen months since she had seen Dean Winchester or Bobby Singer. Her fingers brushed against the small duffel bag, amazed that she had managed to sneak it through TSA given that she had one of the angel blades, and a small pistol in a hidden compartment she had sewn in the bag. 

She threw the bag, over her shoulder, grabbing the phone from the cup holder. She glanced at it, reading the small text from Steve.  _ Call when land. Ok?  _ She typed a quick reply that she would call when she had enough sleep, but was safe. She looked up to see Dean standing at the car door, hands in front pockets. “I didn’t think you’d make it that quick. Thought you’d be driving the entire way.” 

“It was an eight, or seven hour drive depending on how you drove or an hour and a half flight. Also sped the moment I got the rental car, I got to return her to a rental place next town over at seven. What the fuck happened to Rufus? All you said was that he was dead and I needed to come.” 

“Bobby called to get his body moved by another hunter.” Dean replied, “He seemed pretty shaken up by it. I figured you could help him.” 

“Yeah, I brought enough clothes for a few days. Bills are all direct deposits in my account. I hide cash in case I ever go on the run again, I’m my own boss at work. However long you need me, I’m yours. Just keep in mind, he’s not talked to me since I left after….” Dean’s eyes blinked, then went wide staring at her. Audrey raised her eyebrow, questioning the look that he had given her. “Dean Winchester, what has been going on? Last I heard you were with Lisa and leaving this life for good.” 

“It’s complicated.” He stated, reaching over to grab her hand. She wrapped it around his, letting him pull her into a hug. His head, resting on top of hers as she wrapped her arms around him. His arms felt like an old worn coat, one that was faded with tears that had seen the bad days. Being in an old run down motel room, hunting had been something she had hidden from herself that she hadn’t realized she had missed. 

“Let’s see how complicated the Winchesters and the Singers can get.” She replied, “Also, I need to piss.” 

* * *

“So what you’re telling me is that you woke up, not in the cage. You didn’t have a soul for a while, and then Dean made a fucking deal with Death in order to get your soul back. You guys had been fighting fucking Eve’s new monsters as in  _ Adam and Eve.  _ You dealt with motherfucking  _ dragons,  _ which is something I had been dying to do my entire life. Also, your grandfather is alive, your mother was a hunter. This has been going on for a year and not one of you three guys had the fucking balls to call me until tonight when Rufus died.” Tears had started to burn her eyes as her eyes flicked towards Sam, who was riding shotgun in Bobby’s truck. “I thought we were family. I thought you loved me.” 

Her eyes continued to stare at the road, following the Impala to where Bobby was spending overnight in the hospital. Her rental had been dropped off only moments before. “I had no idea I was coming back. Then when I came back, I had no soul and didn’t care. By the time I finally got somewhat okay I figured you had moved on, got a normal life.” 

“Does anyone get a normal life after everything?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “It’s great for a while, but if we don’t stop the bad from happening are we truly good? Can we truly protect those we care about?” She pulled the car on the side of the road, turning to look towards him. “You never truly get a normal life after this, you of all people should know that.”

“I still love you.” Sam replied, looking at her. She put the car in park, turning to put her hands on his knees. His hand reached over to tuck a piece of her braid behind her ear as he leaned closer to her. “Part of me feels like I’m a completely different person. Then I see you and I once again feel like that seventeen year old boy who told you I love you for the first time.”

“You’ll always be Sam.” She replied, before pulling back and hitting the steering wheel in frustration as she heard her phone ring. Frustrated in herself, she had waited so many years for a boy who had continuously tossed her to the side when things got too hard. Once she had decided to move on, he seemed devoted to her. She looked down to see it was Steve, answering it. 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay, you left suddenly last night.” She closed her eyes, hearing the words of Steve. Innocent Steve who knew nothing of her world, but had lived so much in war and blood already. Steve who had saw the best in people, who saw the good things that she refused to see in herself. Steve, that would be the logical choice according to her adoptive father. 

“Yeah… Something happened with a family member. They wouldn’t have called me if it wasn’t an emergency. It upset my Dad and I needed to be here with him. I’ll call you before I go to bed tonight.”

“I rented that movie you liked,  _ Star Wars.  _ I rented all of them so I’m going to watch them while you’re gone.” She leaned her head back, smiling at him. “Also I saw you dropped an easel into my apartment while I was at a meeting. I’m going to paint you a picture while you’re gone.” 

“Whatcha going to paint me?” 

He mused for a moment, she could only smile hearing him smile over the phone. “Coney Island, before the war. I have another meeting to go, they’re waiting until something is necessary to send me in the field. Get me more used to modern day so I’m not a liability to everyone. Audrey?”

“Yeah?” 

“Be safe, okay?” 

“Be safe, Steve.” 

* * *

_ May 7, 2010 _

Sam wrapped her arms around Audrey; her eyes bright as she looked up to him, back pressed into his chest. It had taken three fake credit cards to get Audrey here for the opening night of the Stark Expo, but seeing the light in her eyes had been worth it. She had opted for a pair of gold jeans and red slinky shirt that she had found at a thrift store in Las Vegas a few months ago. A pair of black stiletto heels Dean had bought her at a thrift store as a joke were on her feet. His brother was somewhere, trying to hook up with a random chick. 

“Did you know I went through a phase where all I talked about was Tony Stark. It was a year after he became CEO of Stark Industries. Bobby was just thrilled I was talking at that point, he bought every single magazine that had him in. I even wrote to him once or twice in crayon on details on how to fix the motor of one of the vintage cars I saw in a magazine. Bobby helped me with the information though.”

Sam laughed, kissing the top of her head. He had wanted to make everything perfect for Audrey, one last night being just Sam Winchester. Tomorrow, he would leave her in a nice hotel room and be on his way to accept his role as Lucifer’s vessel. At the end, it was the only way that he could keep Audrey safe. 

He had to admit, seeing Tony Stark drop down in his Iron Man suit was an impressive sight, hearing the screech of fans as the girls on the stage danced to the music. He hadn’t paid much attention to news that hadn’t been related to supernatural cases since he had left Stanford. Tony Stark had become Iron Man while they had been dealing with trying to be in a relationship with Audrey and hiding from everyone that he had still been drinking demon blood and also being with Ruby. 

He heartily believed that Audrey Singer deserved more than him, would thrive in a life that he could never offer her. That showing her in one night New York was her place, it was the only way that she could be safe. He could only inwardly scoff at Tony Stark’s statement that he had been the sole reason the world had been in uninterrupted peace and that he was a phoenix. He could only listen to the excited group of individuals, Audrey included. 

He paused for a moment while Tony had said something about legacy as his arms wrapped around hers tighter. His legacy would be the devil himself, raising from the ashes and starting the end of the world. Dean’s would be of a self-sacrificing brother who had done everything in his power to save family. Audrey’s, he wasn’t for sure what her legacy would be. He just knew that he would never see it, and one day when she’s old and grey she’ll tell her grandchildren about a secret life of monsters and a boy that had once loved her. Or maybe she would die and early death and her husband would take up another cycle with two other siblings. 

They watched Tony Stark leave, allowing the crowds to dispersed to the multiple attractions the event held. He knew that he would never get a chance like this, but one knew that he’d never get another chance with Audrey Singer again. 

* * *

His lips curled around her collarbone as she smiled down at him. “If you keep acting like that, I’ll start thinking that you’re wanting kids. I mean, I want them eventually.”

“Little Audrey’s running around would be adorable.” He replied, his arms wrapping around her bare skin. “Audrey, you know I love you right?” 

“You’ve never said it, but I figured you did.” She replied, “I’ve always loved you Sam Winchester. Nothing will ever change that.” 

“I think you should go back to New York City.” He replied, looking at her. “I think you should leave hunting. At least for a while, you left school so close to finishing it.” 

A choked sob went to her throat as she stared at him, “You’re going to accept Lucifer’s offer aren’t you? Tell me I’m wrong, god dammit Sam! Tell me I’m fucking wrong.” He could only stare at her as she watched herself crumble down from her soul as she came to the realization. He could only hold her, as she sobbed into his arms. It seemed like hours before she stopped sobbing, looking up at him. “Marry me?” 

“What?” 

“This is a girl, telling a boy that she wants to spend the rest of their life with them. Our time together is only going to be the next few hours and I want that to be as husband and wife.” She reached over, grabbing the hotel room bible in the drawer. 

He watched her, completely bare running her fingers through the bible. It would be a memory that he had burned into his mind for the rest of his life. Probably one of the things that would manage to hold him sane once Lucifer lost and was returned to the cage. Her dark brown hair was slightly curled right below her breasts as she looked up at him. “Audrey Singer, I have loved you since I was fifteen years old and you were twelve. I’ll spend the next few hours as your husband.” 

She grinned, before holding the bible and looking at him. “Be devoted to one another in love. Honor one another above yourselves.” She sat the bible down on the bed, grabbing his hands. “I have loved you since I was thirteen years old, that I was to be your bride even if only for a night. So I got to ask, Samuel Winchester, do you take me to be your wife?” 

“I do. Audrey Singer, do you take me to be your husband?” 

“I do.” 

* * *

_ September 2011 _

“So is Audrey going to come back hunting with us?” Dean asked, looking towards Sam. “You’ve been like a sad puppy since you got in the car. You miss your girlfriend already?” 

“Her boyfriend called while we were in the truck. We were having a conversation where she yelled at me, then asked if I loved her. We pulled off and I thought there was going to be a moment then her boyfriend called. His name is Steve.” 

“Steve sounds like a prick.” Dean quipped, looking at him. “What does this Steve guy have that you don’t have?” 

“A normal life. She seemed really happy when she talked to him. Apparently he paints also.”

“So she’s dating a painter who’s also a prick. If you want you could win her back, you were happier with her.” 

“The night before I became Lucifer’s vessel, I told her. She demanded we have a non legal wedding right in the hotel room. We waited four months after you found me to contact her. I knew what had happened and I didn’t care when I had no soul. I've lost her, I just got to hope the next guy is better to her.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, keep in the it's that timeline change. With the Titanic, therefore Audrey's life is going to be a bit different, and not fit completely with the narrative.

_ September 2011 _

Audrey’s head leaned back on the wall of the house, a cup of coffee steaming from her hands. She enjoyed the burning sensation in her hands, just hot enough to be uncomfortable. Her dark brown hair was piled on top of her head, before closing her eyes. There was something about the dream she had, something that made this morning seem strange. Blonde hair and blue eyes had haunted her dreams, making waking up to her husband even more strange. His short cropped hair and green eyes looking at her confused her gasping breath as she woke up too early in the morning. 

“Did you have another nightmare about them?” He asked softly, face curling into her shoulder. “It’s alright, they’re not going to find you again.” 

“Who?” She blinked slightly. “Sorry, I guess whatever nightmare I had was a little fuzzy. I’m fine, Dean.” How could she explain to her husband she was having dreams of a blonde haired man that she had never met. She could only lean over and kiss him, smiling at him. “I know you’ll always protect me.” 

Now it was only a few hours later, watching the sun rise. Her eyes perked for a moment as she heard the noises that meant her brother in law and husband were up. She padded her feet, following them into the doorway of the living room and kitchen as she stared at Bobby. He hadn’t slept in what was in days, that Bobby was not doing alright despite what he had said. She turned to grab another mug of coffee, pouring the coffee than the whiskey. She barely listened as Sam talked about someone who had gotten his head chopped off as she handed him the coffee. 

While she had prided herself on being strong for some things, grumpy men wanting anything to drink to take the edge off made her once again feel like the sixteen year old girl. It had brought back bad memories of another angry father who had beat her. A mother that had chosen to follow the path of drugs instead of finding a better life for her daughter. How John and Dean Winchester had saved her from the hands of living in her father’s house, the maid had been a shapeshifter. They had found her half starved, and determined that she was going to join them with life on the road. 

John Winchester became the father she had always wanted in some ways, a father that deep down cared that his children were safe. They had been in New Orleans on her eighteenth birthday when twenty-five year old Dean Winchester had finally kissed her as snow fell around them. They had gotten married a week before Halloween, on the anniversary of the day Dean Winchester had entered her life. The next week, they had enveloped Sam in the frey. 

* * *

Her eyes flashed over to Sam, as they flipped through family records. Her hand went to her hair, as she flipped through the records. “I wonder how well Dean’s doing with the next of kin.” She muttered, before she blinked looking. 

“It seemed like they’ve been here since 1912, they immigrated from Calabria.”

“Does it say what ship?” She asked, flipping through the pages. “Nothing going on with anything else in this family.” 

“Titanic.” He looked up at her, before shrugging. “I know the ship was popular back in the day, but that’s the only information on it.” 

_ She’s wearing shorts and a baggy t-shirt as she stretches out on the park’s grass. It’s dark, they’re watching the night sky. “So how was it to be alive when the Titanic sank?” She turns to watch the man chuckle, the same blonde hair and blue eyes watching her.  _

_ “That was about six years before I was born. I know my mother was terrified to get on even a ferry after.” She watches the not her grab his hand, before rolling over to face him. _

_ “Tell me about her.”  _

Audrey blinked, before looking at Sam. “Yeah, I think it’s sister ship the Olympic sunk. Titanic was sold for scrap in 1935. It wasn’t that big of a deal though, most people got out completely fine.” 

“Are you okay Auds?” Sam asked, looking at her. “You’ve seen out of it.” 

“Don’t worry Sam, I’m fine.” 

* * *

“Are you sure she’s not related?” Dean pondered, as they looked around the office. “Like a second cousin twice-removed or something?” 

“I double checked the records and Audrey triple checked the records. There’s no relation to them.” Sam confirmed, “She went as far as the records would go and got nothing.” 

“If it’s not a family curse, then what the hell is it?” 

“I have no idea.” Audrey turned to look over at her husband. She opened her mouth to say something then shook her head, it was crazy.  _ By the way, I know we’re married but I keep remembering this dude that looks like a supermodel I never met that I think I was in a relationship with. According to him a boat sank that has never sank.  _ There was no way that she could say that to Dean. 

She watched Dean as he was on the phone with Ellen, a sinking feeling in her gut. Sam was too busy doing research to pay attention to how nervously she played with the fries in her to-go box. Dean tossed her a worried look as he sighed, walking over to kiss the top of her head. “I never should have brought you this close to where I found you.” He muttered, as she looked up to him. So she had been born or raised in or near Philadelphia, something that had been news to her. 

“It’s a job that needs to be done.” She whispered, reaching over to grab his hand. Dean had never been too big on affection that was in front of other people. He had preferred to show Audrey how he felt the night that they could afford their own hotel rooms or nights that Sam had chosen to do something in town. There would be the times neither of them could wait and the back seat of the Mustang would smell like sex and both of them combined. 

“Does the name Titanic ring a bell?” Dean’s voice was full of curiosity. 

“Titanic? Audrey mentioned something about it earlier.”

“You can double check it, but Audrey mentioned it’s sister ship sinking.” 

She listened to Sam reading about the boat, about how there was a close call and it had almost hit an iceberg. She could only think of memories that hadn’t existed in her head, the strange man joking that he had been born only six years after it had sunk. She shook her head, only paying attention once again when they had discovered that Balathzar had been the first mate who had spotted the iceberg. 

They quickly got to work, summoning him as she sat cross legged on the bed the moment that he appeared with the tell sign of the lights flickering. “Boys, boys, boys. Also Miss Audrey, whatever can I do for you?” 

“We need to talk.” Audrey snapped, her arms crossed. 

“Now what have I done to make the lovely lady furious?” 

“The hell with the boat Balthazar?” She heard the anger in her husband’s voice. There was sometimes that she forgot she married a man who could be a cold blooded killer, that she herself could be a cold blooded killer.

“What boat?” 

“The Titanic.” It seemed like an annoyed answer to a stupid question. She could only glare at him, as he recognized that echoing Sam’s words. 

“Well, it was meant to sink and I saved it.” 

“What?” Her voice was hollow, as she stood up going in between Sam and Dean. 

“It was meant to plunge into this iceberg thingy and plunge into the deep and all this hoopla and I saved it. Is there anything else I can answer for you?” She heard Sam questioning why, then Balthazar asking the one word question back at him. 

“Why did you unsink the ship?” 

“Because I hated the movie?” 

Audrey raised an eyebrow at him, “What movie?” 

He laughed pointing at her, “Exactly. You tiny wife has the idea.” 

She watched Sam point at him, an annoyed look on his face. “So you saved a cruise liner because--” 

“Because that Godawful Celine Dion song made me want to smite myself.” She shook her head, bringing that Balthazar was trying to defend himself. He mentioned that they had still avoided the apocalypse but there were small details that had happened. Tony Stark had died in Afghanistan, Steve Rogers had never become Captain America and had died all alone from one bad flu season, that they didn’t drive an Impala. The big thing was that Ellen and Jo were still alive. “There’s no longer an awful movie, I saved two of your closest friends. Only big difference is Audrey’s hunting again and never left to go to New York.” 

“Now someone’s killing the descendants of the survivors. That’s like maybe 50,000 people.” 

“And?” 

“We need to save as many as we can, but we need to know who’s after them.” 

“That has me being confused with the other angel, the one in the dirty trench coat in love with the married man in the room. I don’t care.”

She groaned in frustration when he left, hearing the wings flutter. She plopped on the bed, heads in her hand groaning. She looked up at her husband, blinking softly.

* * *

Her feet took her through a local park even though it had started to rain slightly. Dean from what she could tell had been on the phone with Bobby when she had slipped out of the hotel room. She looked at the pawn store ring with such pride, it had been something she had won hustling pool one night in a small bar in the middle of nowhere. She had memories in this place, memories of growing up in a trouble home. The memories of the first time Dean had kissed her, the first time they had sex in some field while fourth of July fireworks blew in the sky. How he touched her like she was made of glass when he had returned from hell. That Ellen had become the mom she had always wanted when Dean was in hell, how she and Bobby took her in with open arms. Their attempt at a normal life when Sam was in the cage, he had gotten a job as a mechanic and she worked in a small bookstore. The small apartment about the store that they had started to build a life in. 

She knew if they got the boat sunk, thousands of people wouldn’t exist. That they would never be born, and there would be no reason for them to die now. Though, could they realistically outweigh everything to make that choice. From what she could tell, Sam and Dean would still be in her life. Bobby would still be in her life, but in which way. She had already lost one mother, could she lose another?

She slid in later that night, eyes blinking at the dark. She had passed Sam sleeping in the Mustang, making her raise her eyebrows. She looked to see Dean sitting there, looking up at her with tears in his eyes. “I love you Audrey, that’s never going to change no matter what happens.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying her face in her stomach. “We’re going to try our damnedest to save everyone, but no matter what we’re not going to let them sink that ship.” 

When her husband made love to her that night, part of it seemed like a bittersweet goodbye. 


	5. Chapter 5

_ September 2011 _

Audrey watched as Sam slid his bag in the trunk. Dean was turning the keys in as she leaned against the Mustang, a shitty motel brewed coffee in her hands.  “What made you want to sleep in the car last night?” 

“Because if I was in Dean’s shoes and all of this might be gone I’d want one last night with my wife.” Sam looked at her, “Especially if you’re not hunting on the other side of this. Do you have anything that made you feel like something was up? You seemed kinda shaken all day yesterday like you didn't know what was real or not.”

“Blue eyes.” She stated, taking a sip to extend the amount of time. She huffed out a breath before continuing, “A man out of time, I can’t remember my father’s name and I lived with him for sixteen years. Things like that, I can't explain them, but I knew something was up. I thought it was with me.” 

“From what your Dean and John told me he was a government agent. They never gave me what his first name was, you were a Pierce before becoming a Winchester. When we met you were already married to Dean, still a newly wed.” 

Audrey raised an eyebrow at him, mouth opening to ask any more questions. If they could remember what had happened here, then there was some chance to answer why she didn’t remember. How Sam and Dean had a completely constructed past that they could remember, but she could only remember Dean Winchester the day that he had first kissed her. She heard Dean ask if they were ready to go, she closed her mouth not raising any questions, and got in the Mustang. It was no time for questions, it was one of the Winchester code. A personal life came second to the family business, for the first time that she could remember that idea bugged her. 

She trailed behind as Dean and Sam followed Mr. Russo, trying to get his attention. The guy was some kind of a prick, trying to stay on the phone arguing about a gift he was going to send someone. It was a few seconds of blur from the time he managed to stop talking and look at them that Sam managed to pull him away from the van type car that would’ve made the guy a pancake. 

“Get off of me!” He yelled, pushing Sam off of him, before turning away from him to look at Dean. “And you! I told you to stay away from me!” 

“Dude, they were just trying to help you out.” Audrey snapped, glaring at the man. “You can at least give them a fucking thanks.” 

“Help me! Those lunatics almost killed me!” He glared, grabbing his phone. “Give me that. Unbelievable.” 

“Russo hey!” 

“Just be glad I’m not suing-” He yelled, walking out into the street refusing to look for oncoming traffic. This time it was a bus that managed to seal his fate. They stood there as they watched the crime scene form with the cops and everything. Dean had found it funny there was an ad for the guy’s law firm on the back of the bus. She could only shake her head, elbowing her husband. They stood there for a moment longer before Sam had claimed that he had seen the fate. 

Dean rarely held her hand in public, walking in town and tempting fate was the first time she could remember her hand in his. As they continued, the trio continued to get jittery as things came up to them. Sam and Dean had died before, leaving Audrey alone as the only one who hadn't risen from the grave. She had asked Cas why was it she could remember traces of a previous life, like a foggy memory that had belonged to someone else. Her mother had made a deal to keep her father from her, that the only time she would know his name was when he was close to death. It was why she could only remember far back as John and Dean saving her. 

“I don’t get it, who do we gotta kill to get killed around here?” 

“Maybe Cas was wrong.” 

She heard the thing break before it came crashing down on the three of them. 

* * *

Audrey’s feet carried her towards the Impala as she slammed her hand on the roof, waking the boys up. “Are you seriously listening to that awful Celine Dion song?” 

“I just had the weirdest dream.” 

“Twenty bucks says mine was weirder.” 

“Hundred said I had the weirdest dream.” She leaned against the door, her shoulder brushing Sam. 

“I mean...it was….just bizarre.” 

“Mine had the actual  _ Titanic _ in it.” She turned to look at Dean with a shock on her face, “I was also married to Audrey.” Sam had the same look, “What? There something on my face?” 

“Did...it...uh...not sink?” 

“Because of Balthazar….” 

“Had a hate-on for Billy Zane? And for some reason Captain America from how he mentioned it to Audrey.”

“Why did we have the same dream?” Audrey asked, biting her lip. “He didn’t mention Captain-”

“It wasn’t a dream.” Her head turned to look at Cas standing in the middle of the garage, looking towards the three of them. 

“You’re saying that the whole thing that happened. That. That was real?” 

“Even being married to Dean?” 

“Yes.” 

She could hear the confusion in Sam’s voice, “Wait. So what happened?” 

She could only shake her head, listening to Cas explain what had happened. That he had corrected the mistake to save the boys, that those people had never been born instead of killed. That Ellen and Jo were once again dead. That the timeline was erased. 

“Then why do Sam, Dean, and I remember it?” 

“Because I wanted you three to know who fate is. She’s cruel and capricious. If you want an example in this word, she froze Steven Grant Rogers for seventy years to only wake him up in this world.” 

“I’d go so far to call her a bitch.” 

She rolled her eyes as Cas continued that they had taught him about freedom, that it was something worth fighting for. She couldn’t believe that all of this could be from just one movie, that something this big would be the cause. 

She followed the boys up to the childhood home, watching her father sleep. She crossed her arms as they discussed what happened and to not tell Bobby. She watched Dean lay a blanket on him, turning the light. She could only smile seeing the picture of Bobby and her on her graduation day. “I’m going to stay for another week before I go back to the city. I’ll call you and let you know how he is. Then no matter what I’m calling him at least once a week once I get back, if not every day. I know now more than ever that I'm needed in this world." 

"If we need your help, we'll let you know." 

"I'll be there at the drop of a hat. '


	6. Chapter 6

_ October 2011 _

“You’ve been here two weeks and have yet to tell me about that boy you’re sneaking off to call.” Audrey's head turned to look at  Bobby. It seemed like she was once again a high school girl sneaking off to find some boy to take her to dinner the nights where they stayed in hotel rooms.  Earlier, they had gotten a call from a hunter friend needing help. The unknown monster looked like an owl, had a metal  penis, and went after misbehaving children. Audrey had been spending the entire morning pouring through the different books, up until Steve had called. A daily ritual between the two. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed.” 

“It’s complicated.” She rolled her eyes, grabbing another book. “Do you think the monsters are getting stranger?” She could only shake her head, hair falling out of the mess on top of her head. "An owl with a metal penis and going after children. That's honestly the weirdest thing I've heard." 

"Now don't change the subject on me, Audrey." He griped, raising an eyebrow at her causing the adoptive daughter's eyes to flash up at him. “It seems like every time you’ve not thrown yourself into helping me with a case or making sure I’m fine you’re on the phone with this guy. It seems like it's getting serious.”

“Are we really going to have the boy talk now?” 

“Every other time I saw you it seemed that you were going to end up with Sam. Now you’re back and he’s the farthest thing from your mind. It's in my nature to be curious.”

“I was engaged that one time! For all of three weeks until that guy became an asshole.”  She defended himself, crossing her arms as her eyes narrowed at him. 

She watched as her adoptive father crossed his arms, getting comfy in his seat. His blue eyes boring into her brown ones as she slouched down, finally relenting. “His name’s Steve. He was in the military, lost a lot of friends, and all that. I hadn’t originally thought it would be anything serious, two individuals, with rough pasts that we barely wanted to talk about. Then two weeks later I’m kissing him in the middle of all these antiques I was pricing. Is that better?” 

“Does Steve know what you’ve done? How you were raised?” 

“Him knowing would make more things complicated. I don’t even think I can tell you who he actually is, and with my past, we could never go public.” 

“If he doesn't want to be with you completely, then he’s not worth that. After all the shit Sam put you through the last thing you need is a guy who has you as a side piece. ” 

“ He’s not like that Bobby, the issue is his job.” 

“He’s ex-military, what else could he do now?” 

Audrey sighed, head placed on the palms of her hands. Brown eyes trailed towards the floor as she barely heard her own voice, “He’s ex-military because he was frozen for almost seventy-years. Steve’s last name is Rogers, known to the public as Captain America. He has his own fucking tribute at the Smithsonian. I ended up being his neighbor, I got locked out of my apartment and cause I’m not hunting I didn’t have my lock-pick kit. He let me in until maintenance could unlock my door.” 

“You’re dating Captain America?” 

She looked at Bobby's face, surprised and worried that she was dating someone so high profile with a smugness that he had to not worry about nothing happening to his daughter. She could read his expression clear as day, if Steve Rogers could learn about the supernatural world Audrey could always be safe. “No Bobby, I’m dating Steve Rogers. Captain America is just his job title.” 

“Do the boys know?” She shook her head, hearing a mumble under his breath only hearing  _ balls _ before turning back to her. “Let’s get back to research, enough of this chick-flick moment. Asa’s a damn good hunter, you know it’s strange if he’s calling for help. The monsters are getting strange. You're right about that.”

* * *

It dawned on her as she unlocked her door that she had become a different person in those three weeks she had stayed at Bobby’s home.  Though it seemed like the life of a hunter was to melt into the area that they were in. While individual traits were a thing, all hunters melted into whatever area they thought they belonged in. 

She’d been a hunter in training pretending to be a normal child on the outside.  Then she had become just a normal hunter, hunting with a man almost ten years older than her and his sister.  She had coasted through the emotions of trying to forget her past only to be pulled in once again by the Winchester brothers.  She had seen things that other hunters would never believe; being hunted by Gordon Walker, the man she once loved consuming demon blood, the rising of Lucifer himself. The biblical apocalypse that radical Christian’s claimed was coming closer without realizing the end and come and gone. 

She had seen individuals die and raised out of hell like a fucked up version of the Resurrection. 

Then Sam Winchester became the vessel of the devil and returned him to his cage, followed by what could have been the end of Audrey Singer as the hunting world had known it. Dean had followed suit, in what seemed to be a more practical way. While he had gone for Lisa and Ben, she had followed whatever bottle she could. She had been drunk for six weeks straight when Bobby had told her to go back to New York and forget all about hunting.

She crossed her arms, eyes blinking back tears as she stepped into her apartment.  Steve had been collecting her mail for her, boxes and envelopes placed nicely on the kitchen counter.  He had also been watching, after two days of teaching, and packing the orders she had gotten from the shop.  He said that family needed to come first and he didn’t mind helping out. 

She sorted what was trash, bills, and anything remotely good as she took in a deep breath of air. 

Last time she had returned to New York from Sioux Falls, she had refused to take almost anything that related to hunting. She had a pistol underneath her bed with a box of twenty salt rounds and twenty silver rounds. In her bag, she had the angel blade that she had grabbed off of one of the angels Castiel had killed. She had been a witness to an apocalypse that had never happened, she needed to be prepared to fight off those on either side. Those were the few things that she knew allowed her to be safe, only using for defense ignoring all signs of anything related to the supernatural world.

The clean break had allowed her to discover who she could be in a new world, she had started her own somewhat successful business, only slipping off to sell occult items when it came to that or prostitution.  She had somehow sobered up enough to graduate college and had started looking at Master’s programs where she could specialize in history involving mythology and the occult that was in the United States. 

She had a somewhat normal, ninety-three-year-old supersoldier boyfriend that had been frozen in his early twenties. 

This time, she had the weight of two journals and a scrapbook in her bag, reminders that the past few weeks hadn’t completely been a dream.  That she had once been a girl who slew monsters, whose mother’s sold their soul to a demon, where death could lurk on any corner.  Audrey was once again a phone call away from the brothers, to help when needed.  It had seemed that the progress that had been made was destroyed with no idea how to feel about that revelation. 

She closed her eyes, shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she needed a shower and a bottle of anything that would get her drunk tonight.

* * *

_ Summer 2009 _

“You shouldn’t have told your brother to get lost like that.” Audrey slurred, hand going to the bottle in Dean’s hand.  She shook her head, before taking another swig.  “I would literally kill in order to have a family, like a blood family that is stuck with me for the rest of my life.” 

“Bobby always taught you that family doesn’t end in blood.” Dean’s hand grabbed the bottle from her, taking another swig. “You know that we’ve always got your back.” 

She shook her head, “It’s different Deany….I have physical and romantic history with your brother. I fucked him up until you went to hell and he left me for that Ruby bitch. I thought somehow that all this would end with us retiring, doing what Bobby does and him in my bed every night.” 

“Now I’m some fucking angel condom and you’re watching from the sidelines from a small ass apartment you share with a roommate.” 

She giggled as she crawled over to Dean’s lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  “I wish that I could just help you guys, be like we used to.  Sam and me getting it on in a hotel bathroom while you pretended to not pay attention to the noises coming from me.  I could just drop out of college, it seems that all of us grow up to manage when we get in.”

“Sam dropped out with a year left, I’m sure as hell not letting you do that.”  He replied, leaning up to brush a piece of hair out of her face.  “You got to finish school if not for yourself than any young hunter that wants to try.” 

She pouted at him, before accidentally grinding on him to get the bottle that was behind them on an old coffee table.  She raised an eyebrow at his moan before making the motion again.  “How long has it been since you’ve gotten laid, Dean?” 

“Since before I went to hell.” He groaned, hands going to her waist. His lips brushed against her exposed collar bone, watching as Audrey allowed her head to fall back. “Damn it, you’re Sam’s girl. I can’t do this.”

Audrey leaned down to brush her lips against his lightly.  “You did this once, kissed me. You had just made the deal with a demon to save Sam and you leaned over to kiss me.  I told you that if you were going to continue that I needed to know you being drug into hell was how my heart was going to splinter.  I could tell at that point it was over between Sam and me, emotionally completely over. He was still in love with a ghost. ”  She crashed onto his lips, tasting the rum they had been sharing as she took him in.  “Besides, Sammy chose to be in a relationship with a demon instead of me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I developed these chapters and fleshed out more of Audrey's past this ended up as a natural progression. Like, it surprised me. I'm not mad at it though. 
> 
> Steve will be back in the next chapter.


End file.
